


A Day On the Course

by aurilly



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer and Sayid play a round of golf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day On the Course

"You're hitting it too hard, Hoss.”

They watched the ball sail far past the flag Hurley had set up. Sawyer and Sayid were the only two out on the ‘course’, everyone having gotten their fill for a few days during Hurley’s Island Open. They were the only two who hadn’t had much of a chance to play, given that Sayid had been Rousseau’s prisoner and Sawyer had been on the outs with the camp during the time that golf was all the rage. Now, things had quieted down and there were no lines for those who wanted to play. Sayid had gone off by himself with the clubs, and Sawyer had followed him out of boredom.

“And I suppose you’re an expert in the technique of the game?” Sayid asked in irritation as he lined up another ball at the tee.

Sawyer stood up from where he was crouched and brushed the back of his jeans off. “No, but I watched the doc while you were off ‘finding yourself’, and he seems to know what he’s doing. Use this one.” He handed the nine-iron to Sayid.

“Why?” Sayid asked, but took it anyway, and readied himself for another swing.

“’Cause that’s what Jack does. I think it lets you hit just as hard if that’s what you’re comfortable with, but it won’t go as far.”

“I see. Thank you, Sawyer,” Sayid replied politely and stretched his arms.

“And keep your head down after you swing, too. That’ll help, too.”

Sayid followed the instructions and his ball landed much closer this time. “You are certainly observant if you have learned this much just from watching,” he remarked.

Sawyer stepped up to take his shot, and Sayid handed him the club. “That’s my job.”

Sayid stood akimbo and thought about this. “You’ve never mentioned your job before. What did you do?”

“Jack-of-all-trades.” Sawyer took his shot and landed the ball very close to his target.

“That is an evasive answer.”

Sawyer shrugged and smiled coyly. “Everyone around here except for you and that crazy Locke gives evasive answers. Haven’t you noticed? I’m just trying to fit in. Come on.”

They took the bag of clubs with them as they walked down to meet their balls and get ready to putt.

“And why are you helping me learn how to play?” Sayid asked on the way. “You may have kept the signal fire burning, but I hardly think you’ve fully forgiven me for torturing you.”

“I’ll give it to you straight. Next time we have an island open, I want someone other than Jack to win. Take the wind out of his sails and the hot air out of his ego.”

“Do you not like Jack?”

“It ain’t about liking or not liking. It’s about keepin’ a balance, and about the fact that he’s a golden boy who needs to be taken down a notch or two. So, are you in?” Sawyer studied Sayid for a response, and when he saw the other man still thinking he added, “Come on, it’s just golf.”

Sayid laughed. “It’s a good thing we don’t have any Scotsmen with us. I think they would take offense to your disparaging views on the game.”

“Yeah, good thing, and we’re not likely to meet any, are we?”

“No, we are not. Pass me the five-iron.”

Sawyer looked at the club and at Sayid’s ball. “You catch on fast, Mohammed.”


End file.
